Everybody Hurts
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Ele sabia que a encontraria ali. E infelizmente, ela realmente estava lá, com lágrimas transbordando pela sua frágil pele e soltando soluços incontroláveis.


Ele sabia que a encontraria ali. E infelizmente, ela realmente estava lá, com lágrimas transbordando pela sua frágil pele e soltando soluços incontroláveis.

O rapaz caminhava vagarosamente até ela, não queria atrapalhar o momento. No entanto, um pequeno galho o dedurou quando ele pisou nele, o partindo ao meio, fazendo a garota se virar.

– Eu sinto muito - Disse o rapaz, evitando encará-la.

– N-N... - O choro tornou-se ainda maior e a frase ficou incompleta. Provavelmente, ela diria: não quero seus pêsames, muito menos suas desculpas. E ele apenas assentiria. Afinal, os sentimentos dela não mudariam, independente de qualquer pedido de desculpas.

O jovem homem de cabelos pretos se aproximou um pouco mais da garota à sua frente, já imaginando que ela tentaria se afastar. Porém, ela continuou ali, tentando enxugar a tristeza.

– Aquele dia... - Ele sussurrou e ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, deixando seu corpo mole e quase caindo de joelhos sobre a grama molhada do cemitério: ele havia a segurado, havia a envolvido com seus braços enquanto fitava o céu escuro e pesado, imaginando o que poderia existir além daquelas nuvens. Se realmente existia algum tipo de paraíso...

– Ele não iria querer que você desistisse assim... - A garota balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo, como se dissesse: você tem razão.

– Aquele dia... Falávamos sobre amizade - Ele sentiu um líquido conhecido escapar dos olhos dele.

Era realmente difícil se lembrar daquele fatídico dia.

_"Vou lhe emprestar meu poder, então... Mate Gajeel"_

_Naquela hora, Rogue sentiu sua força aumentar 10x, assim como o poder mágico. Além disso, ele não havia notado, porém Gajeel e Frosch sim: os olhos dele haviam ganhouma vontade assassina, capaz de assustar qualquer um, inclusive o próprio Dragon Slayer do Ferro._

_Enquanto a luta brutal entre os dois ganhava vida, uma garotinha assustada e com um mau pressentimento, afirmava para o mestre:_

_– Alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo - Makarov também conseguiu sentir essa energia maléfica e negativa rondar a arquibancada, adquirindo uma enorme preocupação e ordenando a todos que estavam assistindo aos jogos e eram da Fairy Tail, procurar pelos membros da guilda. E assim foi feito._

_A garota de cabelos azuis sentia uma pontada violenta em seu coração, e por mais que estivesse cansada de tanto correr, não desistiria, mesmo com suas forças parecendo estarem sendo sugadas, mesmo com suas pernas querendo fraquejar. Ela não desistiria até encontrá-lo._

_Levy ergueu a cabeça e o corpo simplesmente parou, seu olhar passou a ganhar um ar de perplexidade e vazio. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu silenciar. E dos lábios da doce garota de cabelos azuis, apenas uma única palavra ousou escapar. Palavra essa carregada de dor, súplica e incredulidade:_

_– GAJEEL! - Um homem estava prestes a dar o golpe final e tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi estender a mão, querendo alcançá-lo, querendo ser forte o suficiente para salvá-lo._

_Ela o viu olhar em sua direção. Ela o percebeu tentando esticar o braço, como que querendo dar apoio a ela. Ela entendeu as últimas palavras vindas daquele brutamontes:_

_– Baixinha... Não foi dessa vez... - Ele estava prestes a esboçar um sorriso. Contudo, o golpe acertara em cheio o coração do Dragon Slayer, e seu quase sorriso se foi. Assim como a sua vida. Assim como o brilho daqueles olhos cheios de si._

_O braço da Levy caiu com tudo ao lado do corpo. Ela não conseguia acreditar. E nem sabia o que fazer: estava em completo estado de choque._

_Balbuciara palavras, o rosto ficara vermelho de tanto chorar e se xingava mentalmente por ser tão fraca. Tão incapaz. Levantara o rosto e passara a mirar o corpo todo ferido do Gajeel._

_O sangue ao redor dele. O sangue escorrendo do corpo dele..._

_O olhar aberto e vazio, como se querendo dizer algo..._

_Finalmente conseguira se aproximar um pouco mais: os passos incrivelmente lentos e ainda sem acreditar no ocorrido. Completamente derrotada._

_O homem que matara Gajeel estava inconsciente e um exceed choramingava ao lado dele._

_"Sabertooth..." Levy pensara, sem dar muita importância._

_Finalmente chegara até o corpo inerte, ajoelhando-se perto dele e apoiando sua cabeça sobre o peitoral do mesmo, desejando poder ouvir e sentir o coração dele bater._

_Nada..._

_Com o rosto molhado e as roupas encharcadas de sangue, ela fechou os olhos do idiota delicadamente e completamente, sussurrando um agradecimento qualquer, carregado pelo vento, tocando finalmente os lábios de Gajeel com um pequeno selinho de despedida._

_Um beijo frio..._

_Ela realmente esperava que a magia do amor o fizesse abrir os olhos novamente. Mas, como já era de se esperar, nada ocorreu. Ela continuava sozinha, continuava sem ter alguém para chamá-la de irritante, pirralha ou baixinha._

_E naquele dia, toda a Fairy Tail chorou._

_Ganhar os jogos mágicos não fazia mais sentido._

_A perda havia sido grande._

_Tão grande, que o coração de uma pequena garota havia ficado em pedaços. Assim como os sonhos da mesma._

_Não haviam palavras para explicar aquela dor._

_Mas haviam palavras que ela gostaria de ter dito para ele antes de partir._

_Eu te amo era uma delas e foi levada pelo vento juntamente com o agradecimento._

– Se eu pudesse voltar no pass... - Levy finalmente conseguira pronunciar algo, o interrompendo.

– Mas você não pode! E se voltasse, aconteceria o mesmo... E eu teria que sofrer mais uma vez! - Ela ainda estava nos braços dele. E sabia que se o soltasse, cairia ali mesmo - A culpa não foi sua... - Os olhos de Rogue arregalaram, surpresos, ao ouvir tais palavras - Você estava sendo dominado por magia negra, então... A culpa não foi sua!

– O Gajeel... Tinha sorte de ter alguém como você! - Rogue a abraçou forte e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade. Todo dia, o remorso lhe assombrava, o consumindo por inteiro. E sempre faltava coragem para falar com ela. Mas, hoje... Encontrou o perdão. E um peso lhe fora retirado.

– Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido melhor - Levy finalmente conseguira se afastar um pouco e permanecer de pé, mesmo tendo que se apoiar nele para conseguir realizar tal proeza.

– Vocês seriam grandes amigos... O simples fato dele te dar outra chance para lutar... - Dessa vez, Rogue conseguia olhá-la sem sentir vergonha. E escutava cada palavra atentamente, deixando um leve sorriso escapar ao ouvir o final - Mostra o quanto ele te admirava.

Levy olhou para o céu e Rogue fez o mesmo.

É verdade, era complicado olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado e não lembrar daquele dia. Afinal, ele realmente não tinha culpa. Todavia, possuía o rosto do "assassino" e aquilo lhe causava calafrios, ainda mais quando se lembrava do olhar sombrio do mesmo. Da sede de sangue...

Mas, ela não poderia e nem conseguia não perdoá-lo, vê-lo chorar após ouvir as palavras dela... Realmente causou certo conforto.

– Aquele dia... - Levy acordou de seus devaneios e passou a escutá-lo - Falávamos sobre amizade. Ele contou que a Fairy Tail era impossível de se derrotar. E mencionou algo sobre admirar uma pirralha irritante. Falou que a protegeria sempre... Mesmo estando distante.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios da pequena, que ergueu o braço para o céu e fez o sinal da Fairy Tail, fazendo Rogue sorrir também.

Os dois sentiam-se mais leves agora.

E para Levy, ter a admiração do Gajeel era suficiente no momento.

"Gajeel... Ficarei ainda mais forte. Por você"

"Gajeel... Não é como se ela precisasse de ajuda. Mas, você sempre quis estar lá por ela, não é?"

E dessa vez, o vento foi incapaz de levar os pensamentos embora. Foi incapaz de retirar a admiração e determinação que emanava dali.


End file.
